Touzoku Tragedy
by Vladroxmysox
Summary: Really I had this on my mind a long time ago, so I thought what the heck might as well do it. Content Rating may change in the future depending on what I may add here and there. Basically this is kind of the life of the Touzoku brothers after the tragedy of the death of their mother and sister. This is almost always Bakura's POV unless I say otherwise.
1. Introduction

A Touzoku Tragedy  
~

Crash! I felt no pain, there wasn't any time to register pain. Blood everywhere, not knowing if it was mine or not. The frantic screams filling the air, not knowing if they were mine or someone elses. All I could really register was a steel pole sticking out of my stomach and shatter pieces of glass everywhere. It all happened so fast...the doctors said you both died on impact...and...its all my fault.  
~

Two days afterward I woke up with my head throbbing and every muscle, bone, limb aching in unison. I had no clear idea what had happened, I couldn't find my two brothers, I couldn't find my mother, father, or sister. It was just me...in a white room...connected to tubes...lots of tubes. Tubes connecting to random machines, my vision too blurry to comprehend them. A nurse walked in, and not the friendly smiley type either thats suppose to make everything feel okay and all rainbows and sunshine. Nope. This nurse was the type where you think they have a permanent pole shoved up their-

"Your mother and sister are dead, also, welcome back from the dead," the nurse said oh so caringly.

"W-Wha...slow down your talking to fast," I managed to choke out.

"I said your mother, and you sister are dead," the nurse said again.

It all came rushing back, seeing my older brother Akefia's face dripping with blood and hearing the pained wails of my twin brother Ryou as all three of us watched the car catch on fire. I remembered the pain of Akefia trying to pull the steel pole sticking out of my abdomen, I don't think I've ever experienced anything that painful in my 7 years of life before. But they couldn't possibly be dead, could they? It just wasn't possible, we needed them. We needed mom. She was the only one to take care of us when father was away on his business as an archeologist. She just can't die now.

My chest clenched, and I couldn't remember what made me did it, but I got up and ran. I couldn't even feel the tubes ripping out of my arms and legs or anything, I just remember running and screaming their names over and over again. I went to every room, patients or not, calling out for them. I don't know how long I ran but I saw my father's face, and then blacked out again.

When I woke up the next time I was restrained by braces on my bed. I couldn't even move my head let alone my arms or legs. I felt trapped, alone and scared, face to face with white.

All of a sudden a fuzzy like image, I think a cup with a straw in it entered my line of vision.  
"I bet your thirsty, you should take a drink, you've been unconscious for a total of 4 days now," a familiar voice replied.

I tried to look at the person to whoever the voice belongs to. It almost sounded exactly like mine, only lighter...Ryou...Ryou must of made it out of there. He sounded healthy. I tried to speak out to him but ended up trying to hack up a lung, much to my wounds disagreement.

"You should take a drink Kura, its just water, I got it for you," he spoke again, his voice choked with what sounded like unshed tears and a broken spirit.

I manged to take a couple sips before croaking out his name. I winced at the sound of my voice. It sounded so...broken...so disconnected.

I heard a small giggle and his voice say,"Yes its me, its a shame that they had to restrain your head to; if your wondering Akefia and I are doing just fine, just a few scratches."

"When are we getting out of here?" I replied.

"In a couple days, after all, we have to pay our respects," Ryou said, sounding as if he was about to tear up again.

"So its true...their gone?" I replied back, cursing myself for not even feeling the least bit of tears prickling my eyes.

"Its true, their gone...forever,"

The service was short, the people there were only four. My father, and his three sons. Alone. I remembered countless times where my brothers and I would run through the cemetery, our mother calling after us to be careful.

Our favorite thing was to go by the really old gravestones. Akefia taught us that if you put a piece of paper up to a gravestoned and color on it with a crayon or a colored pencil the date and the name of the person that died would show up on the paper. We always loved that area. We'd have contests to see which person could find the oldest gravestone. We always forgot the oldest gravestone there was in that cemetery because there were so many of them.

Now I'm standing here looking down on the two newest gravestones under a large oak tree. Not expecting them to be my own sister let alone my mother, and so soon to. I read the dates,_ Raven Touzoku, Feb. 12 1978, Death: November 2nd 2004. Amane Touzoku, April 1 2000, Death: November 2nd 2004._

We didn't have enough guts to put anything else on there, even though we really wanted to. Out of the whole service, I didn't cry. I didn't feel a need to cry. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just...couldn't.

(Alright basically the introduction to a story that I kind of wanted to start for a long long time and now I got the chance to. This is really going to be Bakura's POV, if its any other POVs I'll let you know. I just also felt the need to write something dark like and depressing. As for the dates...well I know Yu-Gi-Oh is older then me but I don't want to do a lot more math then I have to. Fact of the day: 3.14 spelt backwards is pie. Also I decided to just make up a random name for the mom and use the last name Touzoku because...it sounded cool in my head.)


	2. Chapter 1

Touzoku Tragedy Chapter 2  
~ 6 months later ~  
I sliced into my arm with a swiss army knife that my father gave to me my last birthday, trying to feel anything, to chase away this numbness that settled over me. This cut was not the only one, I had many to show along with the scars of the accident that took the life of my sister and mother only 6 months ago. All desperate attempts to make me feel something, anything, or at least somehow force some kind of emotion out of me. I watch as the blood drips on the bathroom floor, almost like the endless memories of the accident dripping acidically into my mind, crawling and scratching around in the inside of my head. I can remember everything, how their flesh smelt as it burned, the endless screams of Ryou begging Akefia to do something, to save them, and yet they were already gone.  
I remember feeling cold, even as Akefia held me close to his chest, all of us watching as the flames grew higher. I felt my hands reach up and grab at my hair desperately ridding of the memories before they grew out of control, already knowing it was too late to stop them. I started to pull as hard as I could as images flashed against my eyelids out of control, the dead pale look of my sister's face, the beautiful dress my mother wore in her casket, matching the dress my sister also wore. The crying of Ryou during the funeral, and not the gentle kind of crying, the kind of crying like someone tore out your heart and stomped on it, the kind of crying that you just want to strangle the person's throat to stop the horrible sounds emitting from the throat of such a broken spirit.  
I saw Akefia's face, his eyes shiny and his jaw set as he tried to control his own heart breaking emotions, my father's bowed head. And then...they finally stopped. I slowly removed my hands from my hair, a couple white strands falling to the floor as I did. My newest edition to my cuts, has stopped bleeding by now and all I felt now was fatigue. I pressed my face to the bathroom floor, shivering at how cold it is, hoping that for once I can fall to sleep, knowing that that will never ever happen again. Wishing that I could cry and be rid of this endless stabbing pain in my chest, wishing that whatever being up there will take my life so I could be rid of all this suffering. Wishing I could be the person that I was before all of this happened.

I woke with a start, wildly looking around my surroundings having just dreamed the same nightmare that plagued me ever since that day. I was still in the bathroom, no surprise. Dad still wasn't home from the musuem, he usually wasn't here except for a few hours every day and if he was he'd bring his new girlfriend home from work. Ryou thought of her as lovely and seemed totally content in seeing our father with another woman even after the death of his wife 6 months back, but his eyes betray him. Akefia is not as "fond" of the idea as much as Ryou is but willing to go along with it because my father needed somebody to take care of us while he worked.  
As for me, well I usually don't leave my bedroom enough to actually see her, and if I did I would send her the nastiest glare that I could. Nobody could ever replace my mother, and her stupid snot nosed brat kids couldn't even compare to my darling little sister. I do have to admit though, she does look the part. She's rather pretty and she wears a lot of dresses, she knows how to cook really good cookies but not the way my mother made them. I know she wants to be like my mom, to get closer to all of us and all that mushy bull shit, and she might have Ryou fooled, but nobody fools me. Nobody fools with the Thief King...alright that's a little far fetched, my older brother Akefia is actually the Thief King but he's willing to teach me his ways.  
In fact the stupid bitch even tried to sit me down and have a talk with me, no doubt she was put up to it with my father, I see the way he looks at her, I wouldn't be surprised if they were to be engaged in a few more months.  
I got up and stretched, hearing my back pop in response. My stomach growled, if I wanted food, now was the time to get some before my father came back from work. I avoid him at all costs even if it means not being able to use the restroom in fear of him trying to have a conversation with me. Honestly you'd think sense he was a guy he would figure out that his son was not happy with his new love affair, and therefore would not like to have a nice chat with his old man.  
I scratched my back and made my way downstairs, hopeful that I would find something edible in the kitchen, maybe a few chocolate bars in Akefia's hiding place from one of his hunts. I smirked, happy in my search and immediately tear into a Snicker's bar, knowing that it was for me. Akefia was never one for chocolate, he prefered chips, while Ryou prefered creampuffs. Akefia always had something special hidden for me and Ryou because our father never really got around to giving us treats. Akefia usually cooked meals for us when our father was at work, and stole food when we didn't have enough for meals.  
If your thinking that we're poor, thats not really the case, our father just tends to forget he has children of his own and never thinks to buy any groceries. Some father huh? He wasn't always this way though, he actually acted like a father before the accident, he never actually really worked that much either. I can understand that now that Mom is dead he needs to pull a lot more weight to support his sons, but honestly the least he can do is act like we exist.  
I hear the front door open and immediately run upstairs to my room, a little noiser then usually, cursing myself to give off my location. I didn't need to worry though since my brother Ryou nearly tackled me on the stairwell, no doubt faking that he was happy to see our father home, and his girlfriend Caroline. I in turn instantly went into my room making sure not to slam it and to lock it. I sighed and flopped down on my bed, exhausted once again, but then again I was always tired so why did it matter? I curled up on my side and allowed sleep to overtake me...


	3. Chapter 3

Touzoku Tragedy Chapter 3

All I saw was black nothingness. Then after a few moments of darkness a shape began to take form, the shape of a woman. Every minute adding a new feature to her. I could make out white hair, pale skin, and a beautiful blue dress that reached all the way down to her ankles...my mother. But it couldn't be my mother, my mother was dead, not only that but the woman's hands looked like claws and she was coming closer...and closer to me. Then she looked up at me, I was expecting brown glistening eyes but all I saw were black bottomless pits.  
"M-Mom," I heard myself whisper and then replied louder my voice betraying my fear,"M-Mommy."  
The woman who was not my mother grinned a sadistic grin, emitting a high pitched scream that I could've sworn would've left me deaf and lunging towards me, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to some unseen wall.  
"You, you little brat, this is all your fault," she screamed tightening her grip on my throat.  
I tried to scream but her hand clutching at my throat prevented me from doing so.  
"You will regret what you have done, my son," she rasped, her breath smelt of rotting flesh as well as her skin, maggots starting to crawl out of her eyes and landing on my skin.  
I resisted the urge to gag and screamed when she plunged her claw-like hands into my abdomen, tearing open my stomach to reveal the organs laying underneath. I cried out in pain, hot tears rolling down my face as I stared as the creature stared at my organs, then she plunged her claw-like hands back inside my abdomen tearing out one of my kidneys with a rip. I screamed as pain shot through my entire being watching helplessly somehow restraint to this invisable wall, as she took a bite out of my organ and shoved it against my face forcing it into my mouth.  
"Eat your meat, it'll make you grow big and strong," she crooned in a mother-like voice before tearing into another organ, ripping out my liver and then another kidney, one after another being shoved down my throat like some endless torture. This had to be a dream, this had to be, but how can I get out, it wasn't like the ones before, the ones before I could get out of but this was different. Why wasn't I dying yet? Why wasn't this horrible dream ending? Then I felt her clawed hands rip into my chest, breaking all my ribs. I continued to cry out in unbelievable pain, not able to control my cries and screams as the torture went on. I felt her nails as she scratched against my lungs, tearing them to bits inside my chest.  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring...if that diamond ring doesn't cut off your circulation...Mama's gonna buy you something that WILL," she crooned off key, while her hands started to forcefully dig into my eyes.  
"Isn't this fun my little baby, now you can spend time with Mama in hell,"she crooned happily.  
At this point I couldn't scream anymore for my lungs were turned into a pulp, and as she dug my other eye out I realized I couldn't even cry anymore. Its when she ripped my heart out and started to sing You Are My Sunshine also off key and in a way that sent shivers down my spine is when my nightmare finally ended...  
I shot up in a cold sweat my screams piercing the air a few times before they got interrupted by the sound of me heaving everything that was in my stomach all over the place which wasn't much. Akefia immediately ran in, the whites in his eyes showing as he watched my almost normal everyday freak out excluding the vomiting part.  
"Kura not on the bed," he moaned running off to get the things he needed to calm me down so he could start his own day.  
When he came back I was dry heaving, surely trying to heave up a lung or something before he whacked on the back of the head in hopes that would make me stop. And what do you know...it made me stop dry heaving but in turn and made me scream and fall off the bed.  
"Damnit Kura, must we do this everyday, I was hoping to actually sleep in tonight, its bad enough Ryou freaks out every night," he replied, fixing his brother a sympathetic look none the less before removing the now soiled bed sheets and running them off into the laundry room before returning back and cleaning up his own brother. I never would know where Akefia learned how to pick up the role of being a father, even at age 10. I stared up at him with child-like eyes filled with fear like I just saw the boogeyman or something, my eyes slowly filling up with unshed tears. My father's voice ringing inside my mind "Stop your damn crying, crying doesn't solve a damn thing!"  
Akefia sighed and ran his fingers through my hair a few times, keeping me distracted by talking about the card game we all play or if I saw that cute girl down the street that he was crushing on. One thing about Akefia was that he never treated anyone like they were insane, he treated them like a normal person even if they freak out every morning or talk about mother's rising up from the dead and tearing their insides out. He helped me get out of my soiled clothes and into a new outfit, and brush through my hair, braiding it down my back, knowing that after every attack I have it took me awhile to get back to reality. He continued to talk even without my input because he knew it relaxed me. After I was taken care of, we both heard another scream, no doubt Ryou waking up with his own daily attack. My brother sighed and handed me a candy bar before running off to attend to Ryou who now wets the bed with every single nightmare. While my reactions vary.  
If you must know this is around the time that my father decided to engage to the very same woman I hate with a deep passion, around this time he was working at the musuem while his slut of a wife was working at god knows where. A few boxes were lined up against the wall of my room, prepared to be shipped to that woman's house. That was the only thing I was looking forward to, is moving to a new house, to a new town. My father already had us put into a new school which would start right when we moved in to the house, he hoped that with this we could leave Mom and Amane behind us and start a new life together as a happy family. He also hoped that us boys would stop having nightmares, not only that but he signed us up for counseling at the school to. In fact I was sick of this house, the emptiness it held. Amane's toys were kept in boxes and so were my mother's, they were to stay in the attic in the new house, never to be touched again.  
I chewed on my candy bar slowly, wondering what going to a new school would be like, if I would have friends, or if I would be bullied, but most of all wondering how I would hide my scars. People already mock me on the streets if I wear a long-sleeved shirt in warm weather. I was also thinking of the wedding coming up and whether or not my brother would steal anything even though we would be taken care of a woman pretending to be our mother. Or how I would get along with her kids, I already had a truce with her older daughter, around Akefia's age names Asheley, but I was mortal enemies with her idiot son Garret, not to mention her littlest son who still shits his pants named Luke. Not only that but another was on the way, and this little..."miracle" was created by my father's sperm, meaning the little shit was related to us.  
I hate the look Caroline always gives to me, like I'm just the poor disturbed little boy she'll have to put up with the next eleven years. And the look my father gives me, like he's disappointed in me, or like he's expecting me to run over to him like I used to when I fell on the sidewalk, tears running down my face while he pats my back and tells me its okay. Not only that but my father even had a new game plan, this year once school is out he's planning on sending all his little "angels" to camp for the whole damn summer and expected us to write to them every fucking week and send pictures. Its like the whole damned thing never even happened.  
I especially hate my "new" grandmother and grandfather, they look at me like I'm some kind of scum, while "Grandma" asks how I was, trying to make me open up myself to them. My new uncle was a potential rapist and my aunt was a snob who couldn't keep her damn mouth shut. The only one I could ever trust was my two brothers or my actual grandmother. She knew exactly how I felt without even asking, she knew exactly how to make me feel better for once in my life, and she'd always stand up for me when everyone else wanted to send me to a psychiatric hospital.  
In fact my brother's and I invented our own little language, we were all rather alert now when we slept. One would stay awake while the other's slept and all we had to do was brush our fingertips against each other's index finger to indicate that it was said person's turn to watch. We don't know why exactly we developed this, probably because we didn't trust our new family or because we now hada potential rapist in our family, either way it made us more suspicious but it also made us feel safe. I finished my candy bar and went on with the rest of my day, which mostly involved practicing with Akefia one how to thieve many different things or reading, even drawing. I used to sing, my mother and I used to sing together. In fact she made up a lullaby for each other her kids. I used to be her little kitten because I always acted like I kitten, I even still do. I don't sing anymore, and if I do its to Ryou if he can't sleep, much to the disappointment of my grandmother and Akefia. The day I sing again, will be when I'm far away from this place, or as far as I could be from this living hell...


End file.
